izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Sock In The Eye
Meme gulped. The gate to Monster's University was only as tall as half of a house. That meant this university meant SB, aka Serious Buisness. "C'mon, Meme! It isn't that bad!" Randall Boggs walked out of the MU Bus, patting Meme's back. Wearing his pair of glasses, Randall walked through the gates to his future. Meme shruged. He had faced scarier challenges. He walked in with Randall by his side, not noticing the tall, thin monster snickering at them both. The Rodiker Sisters Meme looked around campus. Everyone was advertising some special clubs, or whatever. Meme didn't see what was so important about them. "Hey, Meme!" Hyper Hearts, Meme's second-closest friend, was walking over to him, wearing what seem to be MU scarf. "I'm so excited! Our first day of college! OUR FIRST DAY! I can't wait for class to start!," yelled Hyper, being, well, hyper. "Same here. I'm about to get my room-key." "Really? I hope you get a good roommate. Also, stay clear of the Rodiker Sisters, ok?" "The who?," asked Meme, confused. "The Rodiker Sisters. The youngest, Hannah, is the leader of the group. Strong-headed, too.," Hyper exclaimed, pointing at a pink and red colored hair-covered monster. "Maria is the brawn of the group. She's strong enough to lift a 15-Pound rock, and she packs a powerful punch.," said Hyper, eyeing a yellow scale-covered monster with huge fists. She lifted up a student, and threw him at a tall and slender monster. "And the tall one is Dynamic. She's both brains AND brawn, and I saw her give a student a black-eye earlier. so, just stay clear of them." "Also, they rarely travel together. They just walk around, one being in a different place." Meme looked at all three of them. Dynamic grinned at him, her white teeth glittering. "Well, I gotta go find more CHOCOLATE! See ya!," yelled Hyper as she skipped away, eating a piece of chocolate. "Insane, but good. Very insane.," chuckled Meme, waving bye to Hyper. Roommate Troubles Meme was next in line. He was about to meet his roommate! All he needed was a key, and his new friend would be found! "Katz, Room 318. You know, your roommate is a scaring major, too!," said the desk attendent. Meme's smile grew wider. He could meet his new buddy now! All he needed was a proper greeting! "Hi, I'm your roommate, and we'll be good buddies! No, too odd. Hi, I'm Meme. What's your name? What am I in, kindergarten? What's up? I'm Meme, and..." Meme's thoughts were interrupted by crude laughter coming from the hallway. He turned around the corner, and saw a group of students laughing at something. "And that'll teach you that glasses are BREAKABLE! Herp-A-Derp!" Dynamic Rodiker was smirking, obviously not in a good way. She seemed to be kicking someone. "You're lucky I'm sharing a room with you! If one of my sisters was your roommate, you would've been DEAD by now!" Meme then heard a voice, a voice in the middle of the crowd. "I-I just wanna go to my room." RANDALL! Meme shoved his way through the laughing crowd of monsters. He soon came to Randall, who was curled up in a ball. He was bruised from left to right, slightly bleeding from the nostrils. His left eye...swollen and black. He then saw Randall's glasses, crushed and broken. "Stop it, Dynamic!," yelled the college freshman. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Meme. "Aaaawh, ain't that cute! Little Lizard Boy got himself a NANNY!" "Shut up, Diana. Dare I report you to the Dean?" "You can't...DIANA?! How dare you, you bloody little...!" "Easy on the language, Diana. Now, hand over Randy, and I won't report you to the Dean.," said Meme, a smirk of SWAG on his face. "You little...Why, I...You...FINE!," yelled Dynamic, who then stopped kicking Randall. The crowd then left. Before Dynamic left, she turned to Meme. "Next time, I won't hesitate to beat your sorry butt!," whispered Dynamic, as she stomped away. Meme then bent down and pulled up Randall on his feet. "You ok?" "I...I guess. I can fix myself. Thanks, dude.," replied Randall, smiling at Meme. Meme could now, at last find out his roommate is. He took a deep breath, put on a smile, and opened the door. "HYPER?" ........................... Well, it's offical. Meme's roommate, instead of Randall, is Hyper! Can't wait to write about them in the future! As always, remember to comment, and have fun, please! Meme911 (talk) 04:10, July 6, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 Category:Meme911's pages Category:Meme911's stories Category:Canon x OC Category:Male OCs